poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Higglytown Heroes' Adventures of Monsters Inc/Transcript
This is the script for The Higglytown Heroes' Adventures of Monsters Inc. film begins at a child's bedroom Mom: off-screen Good night, sweetheart. Child: off-screen Good night, mom. Dad: off-screen Sleep tight, kiddo. bedside light is turned off and the camera pans down to a boy sleeping in bed and the bedroom itself. Then, he heard a sound coming from the door, which creaks open slightly. The boy looks around nervously, before noticing a monster's arm in the doorway. He quickly shuts his eyes. When he opens them again, he sees a coat hanging from the door, before relaxing and settling back down to sleep. A shadow passes over the bed as we pan down to underneath the bed where to pink evil eyes open. A four-armed monster with spikes down it's back rises above the boy and brings out its claws. The boy turns, sees the monster and screams. The monster screams back and gets hit with a soccer ball and slips on a skateboard before landing on spikey toys, causing it to scream in pain. As the monsters jumps about trying to get the toys out, the lights come and the kid in bed is revealed to be a robot. The wall rises up, revealing three other monsters Employer: All right, Mr. Bile, is it? Thaddeus Bile: Uh… My friends call me Phlegm. Employer: Uh-huh. Mr. Bile, can you tell me what you did wrong? Thaddeus Bile: I fell down? Employer: No, no, before that. Can anyone tell me Mr. Bile’s big mistake? Anyone? green monster with an eye on the stalk coughs Employer: Ugh. Let’s take a look at the tape. Here we go. Uh, right… Puh-puh-puh-puh… Ah! There, see? The door. You left it wide open. trainees take notes Employer: And leaving the door open is the worst mistake any employee can make because…? Thaddeus Bile: Um.. It could let in a draft? Mr. Waternoose: It could let in a child! CEO of Monsters Inc named Mr. Waternoose appeared from the shadows Employer: Oh, Mr. Waternoose! Mr. Waternoose: There's nothing more toxic or deadly than a human child. A single touch could kill you! Leave a door open and a child could walk right into this factory. Right into the Monster World. Employee: I won't go in a kids room! You can't make me! Mr. Waternoose: You're going in there because we need this. screams fill the room the scream stops Mr. Waternoose: Our city is counting on you to collect those children's screams. Without scream, we have no power. Yes, it's dangerous work. And that's why I need you to be at your best. I need Scarers who are confident, tenacious, tough, intimidating. I need Scarers like… Like… James P. Sullivan. screen then turns black and reveals the title: "The Higglytown Heroes' Adventures of Monsters Inc". The scene then cuts to Sulley asleep in bed whilst Mike and the Higglytown Heroes stand next to him Mike: Hey, good morning, Monstropolis. It’s now five after the hour of 6:00 A.M. In the big monster city. Temperature's a balmy 65 degrees, which is good news for you reptiles and, it looks like it's going to be a perfect day to maybe, hey, just lie in bed, sleep in or simply... Work out that flab that's hanging over the bed! Get up, Sulley! (Mike puts a bull horn to Sullivan's ear. BWAAT!) Sullivan: (SCREAMING) The Higgly Kids and Pizza Guy: laughing Sullivan: doing press ups I don't believe I ordered a wake-up call, Mikey. Eubie: We know, but you need to get into shape. Mike: The kid's right! Less talk, more pain, marshmallow boy! Sullivan: roars Twinkle: Feel the burn! Sullivan: again Ms. Fern: You called yourself a monster? Sullivan: again Mike: Scary feet, scary feet, scary feet! Oop! The kid's awake! drops down Kip: Okay, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet... Kid's asleep! roars Mike: Twins! In a bunk bed! roars up and down Mike: Ooh! I thought I had you there! Pizza Guy: a broom with a kid head placed on it Okay, Sulley, dude, here we go. You ready? Follow it. roars Wayne: Ooh, it's over here! roars Mike: Now look over there! Don't let the kid touch ya! Don't let it touch ya! Sulley pushes household equipment Kip: I don't know, but it's been said~ Mike: I love scaring kids in bed~ Sulley brushes his teeth Fran: Come on, fight that plaque! Fight that plaque! Mike: Scary monsters don't have plaque! then does gravity sit ups Mike: 118... Twinkle: Do you have 119? Kip: Do we see 120? Mike: Oh, I don't believe it! Sullivan: I'm not even breakin' a sweat! Pizza Guy: Not you, dude! Look! Kip: The new commercial is on! all head to the TV Announcer: The future is bright at Monsters, Incorporated. Mike: I'm in this one! I'm in this one! Announcer: We're part of your life. We power your car. We warm your home. We light your city. Betty: TV I'm Monsters Incorporated. Sullivan: Hey, look! Betty! Announcer: Carefully matching every child to their ideal monster to produce superior scream. Refined into clean independable energy. Every time you turn something on, Monsters, Incorporated is there. Jerry: TV I'm Monsters Incorporated. Announcer: We know the challenge. The window of innocence is shrinking. Human kids are harder to scare. Mr. Waternoose: TV Of course, M.I. is prepared for the future. With the top scarers... roars into a child's bedroom Mr. Waternoose: The best refineries and research into new energy techniques. monster wearing VR goggles roars at an animatronic boy that screams Mike: Okay, here I come. whole Monsters Incorporated team appears on screen Sullivan: TV We work for a better tomorrow today. All: We're Monsters Incorporated! Mr. Waternoose: We're M.I. Monsters Incorporated. We scare because we care. gang stare at the TV wide-eyed Kip: No... way... wow. Mike: I can't believe it. Sulley: Oh, Mike. Mike: I was on TV! Ha-ha! Did you guys see me? I'm a natural. phone rings, he answers it Hello? I know! Hey, wasn't I great? Did the whole family see it? Sulley It's your mom. the phone Heh-heh! What can I say? The camera loves me. Twinkle: That silly monster. the monsters go about their daily business. A monster paperboy thrown the newspaper to Mike and Sulley's door. Then, the door opens and the gang went outside Mike: I'm telling you, guys, that you and my pal are gonna be seeing this face on TV a lot more often. Sulley: Yeah? Like, on Monstropolis's Most Wanted? Fran: Sulley, you've been jealous of Mike's good looks since the fourth grade. Kip: Yep. Sulley: chuckles Female monster: Have a good day, sweetie. Male: You too, hun. Mike: Okay, Sulley, guys. Hop on in. Sulley: Nope. Uh-uh. Uh-uh. Mike: Hey, where are you going? Where are you going? Fran: Mike, one of Ryan's friends told us that there's a scream shortage. Sulley: Fran's right. We're walking. Mike: Walking?! Pizza Guy: Yes, siree. Mike: No! No, no, no! Sulley: Come on. Come on. Mike: My baby, look! She needs to be driven! yanks him off Mike: My baby! I'll... I'll call you! to the newspaper on the trash Mike: Hey, geniuses, you wanna know why I bought the car? Eubie: Uh, because you thought it would look good? Mike: To drive it! You know? Like on the street? With a "honk-honk" and the vroom-vroom and without having to walk at all. Sulley: Wham, wham, wham, wham, wham. Give it a rest, will ya, butterball? Come on! You could use the exercise. Mike: I could use the exercise? Look at you! You have your very own climate. Kids: How many tentacles tug the rope? Kid 1: Morning, Mike! Morning, Sulley! Morning, Higglies! Sulley: Morning kids! Mike: Hey, kids! Fran: Howdy-doodie there, kiddos. Kid 2: Bye, Mike! Bye, Sulley! Bye, Higglies! Male: Ow! Hey! a janitor sweeps up garbage then pops in his mouth. Another Monster sneezes, burning it's newspaper to bits Monster: Aw nuts. Tony: happily before spotting the gang Hey, hey, hey, fellas! Eubie: Hey, look, guys, it's Tony! Sulley: Hey, Tony! Mike: Tony! Ba-da-bing! Pizza Guy: What's the hip-hop happening, my main octopus man? Tony: Pow, pow, pow, pow, pow! I hear somebody's close to breaking the all-time scare record. Sulley: Ah, I'm just trying to make sure there's enough scream to go around. Tony: laughs Hey, on the house! Mike: Hey, thanks! Sulley: Gracie! Pizza Guy: Thanks, dude! Blob monster: through a grate Oh, great. Sulley: Hey, Ted! Good morning! Ted: like a chicken before crossing the road Sulley: See that, Mikey? Ted's walking to work. Mike: Big deal. The guy takes five steps and he's there. Eubie: chuckles He really needs to lighten up. gang move on to the Monsters Inc building and enter the main entrance where the other monsters who are getting to work Rick: Mornin', Sulley! Sulley: Mornin', Ricky! Jerry: Hey, it's the Sullster! Sulley: See you on the Scare Floor, buddy. Mike: Hey, Marge. Hey, how was jury duty? Monster: Morning, Sulley! Sulley: Hey! Needleman: Hey, it's still leaning to the left. Smitty: It is not! Sulley: Hey, fellas. Hey, Jerry. Needleman: Hey. Mr. Sullivan. Sulley: Guys, I told you. Call me Sulley. giggling Smitty: I don't think so. Needleman: We just wanted to wish you good luck. Fran: Hey, come on, guys. Leave Sulley alone. Mike: She's right. You're making him lose his focus. Needleman: Oh, sorry. Sulley: See you later, fellas! Smitty: Go get em, Mr. Sullivan! Needleman: Quiet! You're making him lose his focus. Smitty: Oh no. Sorry! Needleman: Shut up! Celia: Monsters Inc. please hold. Monsters Inc. I'll connect you Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey